


a little non-traditional

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, Non-con mention, gut touching?, necrophilia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It feels warm. All sticky and hot, and he doesn’t look displeased at all.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	a little non-traditional

**Author's Note:**

> gore warning + alotta other nasty things   
> i also didn’t bother really reading this through properly so if it’s weird then bleh.
> 
> there’s not enough /reader fics where vergil straight up just murders you huh?

Vergil’s stare is cold. He’s standing over you holding his sword at your throat, eyes intent on wondering wether or not he should plunge it down directly into your neck.

He turns Yamato slightly, hand gripping a little tighter.

“Would you like me to kill you like this? I could easily push this into your throat.” Vergil’s voice is calm, natural; Like he’s done this before.

“Or perhaps you would like it down here?” He brings his sword down to your chest, the tip just nearly poking into your skin. “Right where your ribcage lies. Perhaps I may dig it through one of your lungs, if you’re lucky.” He drags Yamato down again once more, to your stomach this time. “Or perhaps here? I think this’ll do just fine.” There’s a small hint of spite to his voice, he adjusts his footing slightly.

Vergil swallows before sheathing Yamato, straddling your thighs with grace that you’re surprised he still has. He’s running a gloved hand down from your chest, tracing lines to your stomach. He takes a little minute to decide before his gaze makes you flinch once more.

Vergil unsheathes Yamato once more, tracing the same line over your stomach as he swallows. He sinks Yamato slowly inside of you, deep into your chest. It’s achingly slow; The sword reaches halfway to the hilt before resisting. Blood spills from the wound too quickly, it’s making your vision hazy. Vergil grunts as he tears Yamato down, ripping it out with little care.

There’s a wound going vertical down to your stomach, blood pooling around you. Vergil looks a little satisfied with his work, his coat newly stained with your blood, he sheathes Yamato one last time. “You look much better like this, I thought you should know. Before you pass from the blood loss, anyway.” He mumbles while removing both gloves with his teeth, finger trailing down the wound. Vergil takes a sharp breath before plunging his arm deep inside of you, til he’s elbow-deep into your guts. It feels warm. All sticky and hot, and he doesn’t look displeased at all.

You can feel his arm move inside you, feel his fingers graze against everything. You’d probably vomit if you weren’t so close to dying right now. There’s blood staining Vergil’s arm, there’s a splatter on his cheek and you can feel his other arm force it’s way inside. “Before you inevitably die on me, I’d like for you to dwell on something.” Vergil says, in between grunts. “What will I end up doing with your body? You know, after I’m finished with you. Or rather, you’re finished.”

His hands wriggle deeper inside of you, there’s blood pooling in your throat. “Perhaps I’ll leave your body to rot,” He pushes inside a little deeper, his entire crotch is covered in your blood. “I don’t think it matters, anyway. You won’t be alive to see it.” You cough up the blood stuck in your throat, to no avail, your body gives out. Vergil takes notice, withdrawing his hands. They’re caked with viscera, blood staining his sleeves.

He’s thinking about what to do now. He could violate your body. You’d be a little tight around him, unless he fucked whatever’s left of your guts. It’d be too messy, too much to clean. Vergil shakes off the thought. Ignores the pooling feeling in his stomach. He’ll get cleaned up before he does anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> gwahhhhhh


End file.
